Seven Day Death Part 1
by Lesserpawn1
Summary: "Have you heard about 7DD?"  A mysterious illness is marking individuals in the sleeply town of Bishopmill and killing them one by one. Can Nicholas Skye save them, and is there something larger at stake?  Part One only
1. Introduction

Seven Day Death  
>Persona Fan Fiction<br>By Lesserpawn

The story starts where the writing is in bold.

Author's Note

Hello and thank you for reading my story 'Seven Day Death'. I hope you enjoy it. This story contains some fantasy violence, moderate language and distressful scenes. There are sexual and narcotic references, although these are mild and infrequent. If you believe that the rating should be raised to an 'M', then please send me a message.

'Seven Day Death' is an original story which is loosely based on the Persona series of games.

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.

Lesserpawn

**Seven Day Death**

"I'm not crazy, I'm not crazy, I'm not crazy…"

Rachel hugged herself tighter as she stared with unblinking eyes at the clock on the wall. It was approaching 3am, the witching hour. For the past six nights a creature which was neither human nor animal had arrived at this time to add another mark to her knee. Tonight was to be its final visit.

"No-one else can see it," said Rachel aloud. "Why can't they see it? What does it want with me?"

The girl looked around at her surroundings. At first she had been happy to be taken to a mental institution as she thought she would be safe from the monster there, but each night another line on her mark was added, and the things she saw became more detached from reality. The staff didn't believe her. They had shown her a tape which claimed that nothing had entered her cell, but she knew that wasn't true, for she had seen the creature with her own eyes, and felt it touch her skin.

"I'm not crazy, I'm not crazy! I'm-"

Rachel saw her breath was now hovering in the air. She raised herself from the floor and straightened her medical gown. There were goosebumps along her arms and legs. A tingling sensation ran down her spine and her mouth became dry. She knew that her death was imminent. The monster was coming and it was going to kill her.

"No, leave me alone! I didn't do anything! I don't want to die!"

"No-one escapes the hands of providence," whispered a haughty voice. "You're time has come."

"No, no, NO!"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nicholas Skye felt his shoulder being shaken roughly. He groaned as his eyes flickered open. Standing before him, with an uncaring expression on his unshaven face, was a man in a blue bus driver uniform.

"Hey kid, last stop."

A quick glance out the window showed a depot full of passengers and activity. Beyond that was a series of cars driving by on a busy road, with dozens of shoppers leaving nearby stores. By contrast the coach was empty. It took a moment, but Nick finally understood what this meant. After years of waiting and hours of travel, he was in Bishopmill.

After nodding apologetically, Nick grabbed his holdall and rushed off the bus. He couldn't contain his excitement at having arrived. He had dreamed of coming to Bishopmill since childhood and the scene was just as he had imagined; a beautiful town bustling with noise and people, slightly salty air coming from the North Sea, and a guitar playing busker who had the worst singing voice imaginable. This place was perfect.

Nick had dreamed of Bishopmill for many years and knew its every detail; population 82,000, 52.7% female, 24.3% aged between 16 and 29 and 71 drinking establishments with the prospect of two more being added in the near future. In short, there were 10,501 possible girls for him to meet in 74 different locations (the last being at college). If it wasn't for the prospect of four years of hard studying, then Nick would have floated to his student digs. He pulled out a map and eagerly made his way across town.

Bishopmill was the largest town in the region of Averurie. It consisted of an 'old', less densely populated area, where the bus depot was, and a 'new' more modern section, where he would be staying. Its main claim to fame was being the setting for the popular cartoon series 'Freya and the Mew-sicians!' which was Nick's favourite show when he was growing up. Different streets reminded him of various scenes, such as the corner where Princess Pursephone was kidnapped, and the alleyway where the titular character first met 'Jeff'. He had made sure to bring copies of all six seasons in his bag to track down as many locations as he could during his stay.

The scenic route he had followed meant that Nicholas arrived at his student digs later than planned. It was on a street called 'Dream Lane' which was full of run down houses and poorly maintained gardens. He read the numbers on the side of the buildings until he reached '24'. This was to be his home for the next few years. The place was eerily silent and the outside light flickered inconsistently. He found the area underwhelming.

Nick chapped the door and, to his surprise, an attractive girl with flowing long hair and perfectly smooth, brown skin appeared. His eyes grew wide with delight.

"Can I help you?"

Her accent, which he couldn't identify, was music to his ears. Her rounded face and button nose were the cutest he had seen that day, and his nostrils flared at her fruit scented fragrance.

"Yes, do you have a phone I could borrow? I promised to call my mom when I fell in love."

The girl cocked her head to one side before growling angrily and slamming the door shut. Nick chuckled and chapped once more.

"Did I mention that I'm supposed to be living here?" he yelled through the door.

Slowly, he saw the girl's head poke through a slight gap. "Really?"

"I wouldn't lie to you," he said proudly. "I'm Nicholas Skye; poet, philosopher and lover extraordinaire."

"I get the feeling you just lied three times. Come in, my name is Chandra Walia."

The apartment was cramped and oddly decorated. There were five micro bedrooms, a shared bathroom and a commune area with a kitchen attached. The walls were brightly painted with zigzag patterns and large dots, while the floor had the thinnest carpet imaginable. The place looked too clean to belong to a house full of students, making Nick curious.

"So are there any other beautiful girls living here, C?"

"Don't give me weird names," snapped Chandra. "Actually, I only arrived yesterday. Ramsey is the only other person staying here besides me. He's in his last year at Averurie University. I think everyone else moved out."

"He's not 'funny' is he?" asked Nick nervously.

"He tried to tell me a joke," replied the girl sincerely. "It wasn't very good."

Chandra led Nicholas to his room. There was a single bed, a desk, and a chest of drawers for his clothes. The walls were cream coloured with brown waves and flashes of yellow and blue mixed in. Nick placed his bag onto a small section of unused floor space and breathed a sigh of relief.

"We should have a welcoming party!" cheered Nick. "Let's stay up all night, put on some music, and get blind drunk!"

"I think I'll pass."

With those words, Chandra disappeared into the opposite room. Despite feeling that she was 'frumpy', Nick was glad that they would be living together. She was probably a first year like him. He tried to guess what subject she was taking as he unpacked his belongings. 'Dr Chandra Walia MD' was plausible. 'Nurse Walia' sounded more fun. 'Gynaecologist Walia' was probably best avoided.

As soon as his possessions had been tided away, Nick left his home to buy a six pack of beers from a shop he had passed earlier. When he returned, he found the commune area to be empty. He placed himself on the soft red couch in front of the television and started drinking. The journey had left him feeling exhausted and he couldn't be bothered to do any studying. He flicked through the channels in the hope of finding something interesting to watch.

"_And in other news, new powers that will allow landlords to evict tenants at shorter notice have come into effect from today. The move is designed to aid property prices in deprived areas however it has been met with opposition from civil rights groups, who fear that the system could potentially be abused. Earlier, we spoke to property expert William Rigsby-"_

"Boring," muttered Nick as he continued channel surfing. He settled upon an old disaster movie and grabbed a snack.

aaa

A melodic female voice was calling to him.

Nicholas stirred and groaned in response. He guessed he had fallen asleep while watching television. He opened his eyes and found himself on the deck of a small boat in the middle of a calm sea. It had comfortable, sweeping cushioned benches that hugged the curved wooden sides of the vessel, an ornate wheel with luxury finishes and a small doorway which lead to a lower section. Above was a parasol which, like the rest of the furnishings, was deep blue in colour.

There were one other person on board; a woman in her late twenties. She had flowing red hair running down one side of her body, a distinctly feminine face full of adult charm, and was wearing a navy mini dress, white stockings and a sailor hat. The girl was at the helm spinning the ship's wheel with great enthusiasm however this didn't appear to have any bearing on the boat's direction.

Convinced that this had to be a dream, Nick decided to talk with her. He steadied himself first before crossing the deck casually, and leaning on the counter next to the woman.

"Ahoy there. Can I have your picture? I'd like to show Santa what I want for Christmas."

"You're funny. I like you."

The girl chuckled freely before whooshing her hair from one shoulder to another. Nick was now certain that this was a dream. He placed an arm around the stranger's waist and leaned closer.

"I'm Nicholas Skye, tinker, tailor, soldier, spy."

"I know who you are, Nicholas Skye," said the woman seductively. "My name is Elle."

"Elle, that's a pretty name. My, you're the cutest figment of my imagination I have ever seen. So tell me, what's a pretty girl like you doing in a dirty mind like mine?"

"Follow me and you'll find out."

Elle licked her lips as she strutted past Nick and down the staircase. This was the most intense dream he could ever recall. He could smell her perfume, feel the structure of the ship and hear the gentle rubbing of the endless ocean against the hull. His only wish was for this experience to last a little longer.

Nick walked down the narrow steps and entered a much larger area. It was physically too big to be part of the ship and was decorated differently, with only the deep purple colour scheme remaining consistent. This room had chandeliers' on the ceiling, a piano which played automatically, and two grand staircases made of gold at the far end.

In the centre behind a large table in a comfortable chair, was an old man. He was mostly bald with an unnaturally long nose and clothes that were suitable for a funeral. Elle moved beside him and kissed him playfully on the cheek. Nick hoped he didn't have to do the same.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, my dear young man. I am Igor, and I am delighted to make your acquaintance.

"Yeah, hi."

"There is much for me to reveal to you; about life and death, and that which dwells between the two. Ah, regrettably, you are unable to grasp the urgency of the situation, or your potential."

Nick sighed loudly. "I hope I don't remember this dream. I was alone in the middle of the ocean with a gorgeous babe, and now I'm talking philosophy with some old geezer. That isn't how a dream like this is supposed to end!"

Igor waved his hand and an image of a baby faced girl dressed in a hospital gown lying on a rubber floor appeared at the side of the room. She was rocking rapidly in a tight ball whilst sobbing loudly. Various semi-transparent ghosts were floating around her, speaking different unintelligible words at the same time. Nick narrowed his eyes when he spotted a strange tattoo. He looked at it closely:

忌

"That girl has been cursed," explained Igor. "Those who receive the mark die once it is completed. They can only be saved if they receive absolution from those who cursed them, and if their Daimon is defeated. This one is too late for either."

"Wait," interrupted Nick, "what's a Daimon?"

Igor pointed towards an unearthly woman who carried a pig's head inside iron chains. The hospitalised girl became fixated in this figure, and every time they came into contact she would scream and enter into a wild frenzy.

Nick moved forwards, but was stopped by Elle, who placed her arm in front of him. The trio watched as the girl grabbed hold of her chest and shrieked in frightened tones. After twenty seconds of agony, where she had run with one hand over her eyes yelling 'stop it, stop it', she collapsed to the ground. An expression of terror was written on her rigid face. The woman with the animal head strolled casually into the distance, and disappeared into the surrounding blackness.

"Ah, this is but a memory," explained Igor. "Her passing occurred some time ago, and she won't be the last to die. You can, however, save others who receive and issue these curses. That is the task I am charging you with."

"What are you talking about?" yelled Nick impatiently, "I don't get it, who are you, what are you, where am I?"

"I am Igor. I am your guide to shadows, Daimons and Personas, and this is the Velvet Room."

"Thanks for clearing that up," replied Nicky sarcastically. "I was getting worried there. Oh, look at the time, you know, I'd love to chat but clearly the two of you are nuts, which must mean that I'm nuts. I'll call you both sometime, perhaps after I've found suitable medication."

Nicholas rushed to the upper level but found that he couldn't reach the staircase as it moved away as quickly as he approached. He looked for another exit, yet none existed that he could see. Reluctantly, he glanced at his two companions. Elle skipped towards him with her hands behind her back.

"Master and I will see you again, sooner than you can imagine."

The red headed girl caressed his check with her hand before disappearing into thin air. Nick blinked repeatedly as the rest of the Velvet Room vanished piece by piece. As Nick found himself floating through space, he closed his eyes and tried to ignore everything that had happened to him.

"This is the weirdest dream."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Wake up Nick. Come on. Nick."

An unsympathetic, harsh female voice was calling to him. Nicholas slowly looked up at the flustered face of Chandra Walia. She was dressed in a tan, woman's waistcoat with a long sleeved shirt underneath and a matching skirt which flirted with her ankles. Chandra stood up straight and tapped her fingers impatiently against her watch.

"We're going to be late."

"Late for what?" asked Nick in a slightly slurred voice.

"It's the first day of term," she replied. "We have to hurry or we'll be late."

"Do I have to go?"

Chandra glared at him with an ice cold stare. "You can do what you want."

She turned around and headed for the door. Nicholas tried resting his eyes, but found that he could no longer sleep. He wondered if Chandra had placed a curse on him. Believing that he should at least be on time for his first day, Nick washed his face, put on a thin jacket, and left for Averurie U. The time was 8:45 am.

After jogging lightly, Nicholas managed to catch up to Chandra on route. She ignored his initial greeting and continued walking as though he wasn't there. The pair received a few curious looks from passersby.

"You're really cute when you're angry," offered Nick. "Turn that frown upside down."

A slightly less hostile stare was all he received.

"I didn't get to properly introduce myself yesterday. My name is Nicholas Skye. I arrived in this town yesterday from Linlithgow. I'm studying journalism, media and English. What about you Chandra?"

"There's an English language aspect to my course too," she replied in a cautious tone. "I'm taking a chemical engineering major. I arrived in Scotland last month from Nabadwip specifically to learn here. It's a little scary, I've never been away from home before and I don't know anybody. I'm just a strange girl in a strange country."

"We're in the same boat then," suggested Nick.

"Please don't compare me to you," stated Chandra cruelly.

Averurie U was a medium sized university which had opened ten years earlier. Its main campus was located at the Western fringe of Bishopmill, with a marine and energy research centre a few miles away at the coast, and a small grouping of specialist buildings in neighbouring Branderburgh. It was originally a college which had expanded as the town grew in size. During its short time as a university it had gained a positive reputation, although it remained less prestigious than other Scottish institutions, such as the University of Glasgow, Herriot-Watt and the University of Dundee.

Nick purred with delight when he arrived at the front gate. It was exactly as it had appeared in season 2, episode 12 of 'Freya and the Mew-sicians'. He pulled out his phone and took a rapid series of pictures. He only stopped when he noticed Chandra's annoyed face glaring at him. Meekly, he followed her into the main building.

Most of the first day passed quietly. Nick and Chandra stayed together as they were welcomed by greeters, directed to the main assembly area, and then taken as part of a group on a tour of the campus. Classes weren't due to start properly for three days, making this a stress free jaunt.

The group arrived at the computer sciences department, which was their final destination. Its lecture theatre was similar to most others, with a platform at the front flanked by ever rising rows of grey chairs on three sides. Their lead guide, who was also head of the study body, directed them inside and asked them to sit down. She then moved to the podium and cleared her throat.

"If any of you have questions regarding this campus then please share them with me. I'm always happy to help. I want each of you to think of me as your friend and to come to me if you have any problems or concerns. Otherwise, have fun studying and return bright eyed and bushy tailed on Monday!"

The girl walked to the side of the stage and was immediately flanked by six students. Nick wished he could remember her name. She was everything he ever wanted in a woman; smart, talented, and with legs that reached all the way to the floor. Her cute handkerchief, cute eyes and cute hands were a dangerous combination, and her pleasant smile and comforting voice made her effortlessly approachable. He couldn't wait to meet her.

"Could you try not to drool?"

It took Nick a moment to realise someone was talking to him. When he glanced to his left he saw Chandra's scowling face glaring at him. She pouted angrily, and folded her arms. Nick had hoped to ask her for their guide's name, but guessed that this wasn't a good time. Within a few minutes the girl was gone. Nick sighed sadly at his lost opportunity.

"Hey Chandra, what do you say we find a bar and have a few drinks?"

"I don't take alcohol," she replied. "I'd rather return home and begin studying."

"Bor-ring," jeered Nicholas. "This is my first full day here I want to look around. Don't tell me you've not went out yet?"

"Well…I have visited the local shops and the nearest library. I am curious as to what Bishopmill is like, but it's getting late and I have a lot of things to do."

"How about Sunday," suggested Nick. "We could plan a route tomorrow, find somewhere nice for lunch, visit the cinema in the afternoon and take a few pictures to send home. What do you say?"

"That sounds nice," replied Chandra. "Okay, thanks."

Nicholas grinned from ear to ear. He had been in Bishopmill less than 24 hours and he already had a date. The prospect fermented in his mind.

"_Oh Nicky, you're so rugged and handsome. I'm so happy to be with you."_

"_Chandra, you're embarrassing me."_

"_Take me, make me your wife. I want us to be together forever."_

"_Don't you think that's unfair to other girls?"_

"_I know, but I can't imagine what my life would be without you. Oh please say that you love me. Hold me in your manly arms and show me heaven…"_

"…are you listening to me?"

Nick shook his head. Chandra was glaring at him again. He waved apologetically and watched her sigh. The pair left the campus and returned to their student digs.

aaa

William Rigsby, head of the Rigsby Property Group, stepped into the bathroom of his luxury home and stared at his reflection. It was 2:58am, and a sudden nauseous feeling had forced him from his slumber. He hadn't been feeling well since he woke yesterday morning as he saw unidentifiable objects at the periphery of his vision, and faint voices at the limit of his hearing.

Stripping out of the XXL pyjama top he had been wearing, Rigsby inhaled deeply and flexed his muscles. This act usually cheered it up as his below average physique was just as below average as it had been twenty years ago, but this time he noticed something different. It was a one inch long, tattoo like black line on the underside of this forearm. How it got there was a mystery to him.

Rigsby splashed water onto it and rubbed hard. He wondered if the chambermaid was using new cleaning products. It would be the perfect excuse to get shot of that old bat. He had wanted rid of her ever since he started noticing things going missing around his home. His only regret was not catching her in the act. He would have made her pay if he could prove she was stealing from him.

"_No-one escapes the hands of providence. You're time is coming."_

"Who said that?" snapped Rigsby. He received no reply. Grabbing a towel and the bat he kept at his bedside, Rigsby walked through the corridors of his home slowly. The temperature appeared to drop and his breath was now hanging in the air. Something was off. Even if the heating wasn't working, it was still mid September, and the weather had been milder than usual.

He tried calling into the darkness but to no avail. Then he felt someone touching his arm. Rigsby blindly swung his bat as hard as he could, however it was met with no resistance, and he lost his balance. He sat up and allowed his vision to clear. He could see the intruder. It was a semi-translucent woman carrying a pig's severed head inside a basket made of chains. The sight caused his muscles to tense.

"Who are you? Answer me!"

"I am Circe," replied the Geist. "I shall visit you five more nights. On my final visit, I shall kill you. Until then, you will wear the mark of the damned and await judgement."

Rigsby felt a burning sensation in his arm. When he looked, he noticed a second line had been added next to the first. A feeling of rage overwhelmed him, and he threw his baseball bat at the ghostly woman, only to witness it pass through her and break a plant pot at the end of the corridor. Circe's face never flexed or altered. It retained its almost carefree expression as it slowly faded away. Rigsby moved to where she had been but there was no sign of her. Circe was gone.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nicholas put the finishing touches to his proposed walking tour of Bishopmill. He had done this alone as Chandra had avoided him all day. He guessed that she was still annoyed with him for ignoring her in class, but hoped that this trip would help her forget about that. She had already forgiven him for his introduction and for ogling of the student body president, making him sure that she was kind at heart.

When Nick took his completed plan and left his room, he noticed a man he hadn't seen before sitting in the commune area watching TV. He vaguely recalled Chandra telling him about another flatmate who was staying here, but couldn't remember anything beyond that. The figure was in his early twenties and dressed in torn jeans and a plain white t-shirt. Nick approached him and waved.

"Hey there, you must be the old geezer that was left over from last year. I'm Nicholas Skye, author, sculptor and mathematical genius."

The man stood and grinned. "And you're the guy who was shot down by Chandra. She said a nerdy kid had used some corny line on her."

"Then Chandra must like nerdy kids with corny lines, because we've got a date tomorrow," retorted Nick smugly.

"_What do you mean 'date'?"_

The harsh, shrieking voice came from behind. Nick hoped that it wasn't Chandra's. He imagined that staring straight ahead and pretending not to have heard anything would make everything okay. Unfortunately he couldn't ignore the harsh eyes burrowing into the back of his head. He slowly turned around.

"Hey, C. When I say 'date' I meant a 'getting to know each other and the town better' kind of date. It's a Scottish tradition." Chandra continued to glare. "Did I say 'date'? What I meant was walking together around the town with no romantic connotations."

To Nick's relief, Chandra features finally softened. He smiled weakly as she headed for the kitchen for a glass of water. He dreaded to think what the next few months with her could be like. Waking up early, heading to lectures on time, studying in the afternoons, no beer, no girls, it would be a nightmare.

"So where are you taking the little lady?" asked the male flatmate.

"I have the plans right here," cheered Nick. "First, we're going to High School Drive. Then we'll be heading west to Academy Street, before descending upon Ashgrove Place to visit 'the scratch post'."

"The base for 'Freya and the Mew-sicians?'"

"That's right," confirmed Nick, "how did you know?"

"I love that show!" exclaimed the man. "Me and my sister watched it back in the day. I can't remember the last time it was on."

"I have all six series in my room."

"Including the OVA specials 'You Only Purr Twice' and 'For Your Claws Only'?"

"Of course."

"You're not half the dweeb I thought you were," praised the man. "Put it on, I'm up for a marathon!"

Delighted to have found a fellow fan, Nick hastily found his copy of the first season of the show and started playing it on the TV. The title sequence, featuring 'cat-girls' in bright, tight fitting costumes, appeared on the screen, accompanied by loud, fast paced music.

"_Freya and the Mew-sicians! Starring their heroic leader, Freya (this will take all nine lives) and her mew-sicians, Mittens (life's like a ball of string), Whiskers (I'll have it licked) and Snuggles (are you trying to give me kittens?) and their new friend, Jeff (holy crap, those ears are real!). Watch as they battle to protect Princess Pursephone from the evil Chairman Meow and his henchman 'Kitler' (Freya shall become hiss-tory!)._

_Freya and the Mew-sicians (anything could happen before the next catnap)."_

"What are you two watching?"

"Freya and the Mew-sicians," answered Nick innocuously.

"It looks like a cartoon."

"It is, sit with us."

"Erm, just for a little while. I want to do some more studying tonight."

Chandra sat next to Nick and looked at the screen. He couldn't help but grin at her confused expressions.

_Breaking News_

_The Purrple Hope has been stolen from the Mendelssohn Museum_

_Freya lowered her copy of 'the daily meow' and placed it onto the kitchen table. The Purrple Hope had been brought to Bishopmill as part of an international show, and despite being guarded night and day, it had been taken without any apparent difficulty. There is only one man who could pull off such a feat of daring, but Freya was afraid to utter his name._

"_Who do you think did it, Snuggles?" said Mittens as she finished her glass of milk._

"_What you're really mean to say is; 'Tabby, or not Tabby'. That is the question."_

"Does this programme have nothing but bad wordplay?" sneered Chandra.

"It's a story of love and loss," cried Nick. "Freya and Tabby were supposed to marry, but he chose the path of evil whilst she walks the road of good. She's torn between doing what's right, and her feelings for the one she used to love."

"She still loves him," interrupted their roommate.

"Freya loves Jeff more," countered Nick.

"Jeff isn't in this show until the second half of this episode."

"_You can't do it alone, Whiskers."_

"_I have to Mittens. Tabby has challenged us to one on one combat for the diamond. This is our only chance to get it back and avoid Princess Pursephone's identity being exposed. He must be stopped, and Freya won't do it. I can take him."_

"_No," said Freya as she entered the room. "I'll do it. He sent this challenge to me and I can't be a Mew-sician if I allow my personal feelings to cloud my judgement. I'll fight him."_

"_But Freya-"_

"_No Mittens, this is something I have to do. Whiskers, if something goes wrong, please take care of the others for me."_

_Freya hurried from the room with a tear falling from her eyes. Mittens moved to follow her but was held back by Whiskers. The pair watched as their leader hurried towards a confrontation with Tabby._

"I always had the biggest crush on Whiskers," admitted Nick. "She was a real livewire. One false move and its 'fur flying time'!"

"I liked Princess Pursephone more," said the male roommate. "She was more sophisticated, never lost her composure and she never judged anyone. She's the type of girl you wouldn't mind meeting your mother."

"You are aware that the two of you are talking about cartoon cats," jeered Chandra.

"Cat-girls," retorted Nick pedantically. "There's a difference."

"_Are you awake now? I'm so relieved."_

"_Where am I?" asked Freya as scanned her unfamiliar surroundings. "And who are you?"_

"_Oh, I'm sorry, I should have said sooner. My name is Jeff. You're in my bedroom."_

_Freya's eyes grew wide and she pulled her blanket to completely cover her body. Jeff waved his arms frantically._

"_I-I-I didn't do anything or see anything. I just treated your wounds as best I could."_

_Freya relaxed slightly. She had never been this close to a human boy before and was curious about his scent. She told herself that he was just like Snuggles, Whiskers and Mittens without the pointy ears or a tail. Freya snatched a quick peek under her covers. Her clothes were still in place, and around her arms, midriff and legs were bandages which had been applied competently. There was nothing to suggest that Jeff was lying, and in any case, Freya believed he had honest eyes. She blushed at this thought._

_When she tried to sit up she immediately felt dizzy and had to lie down again. Her body felt weak and sluggish._

"_Please don't move yet. You need time to recover."_

"_Thanks Jeff."_

_An awkward silence passed between the two of them. They avoided eye contact and instead stared at the walls and floor. Eventually, Jeff moved to stand up._

"_I'll bring you a drink of water. If there's anything you need just ask."_

"_There is one thing," whispered Freya. "You must have noticed that I'm…not the same as you. I, well, I want to know what you're thinking."_

_Jeff shuffled his feet. "I was walking home from school when I saw you on the ground. You weren't moving and had scratches all over. I couldn't call an ambulance because I was afraid of what the doctors might do if they discovered you, and I couldn't leave you there, so, I brought you home with me. I'm really sorry, I didn't know what to do. I, I just wanted you to be okay."_

"_You did the right thing," said Freya supportively. "Thank you."_

_Jeff smiled warmly and turned to leave. Freya reached out a paw. "Wait."_

"_Yes?"_

"_Could I…have some milk instead?"_

The closing credits, which featured a montage of the main cast and a slow, faintly romantic song, started rolling. Nick grinned subconsciously. This show always had this affect on him. He glanced at Chandra who had been watching silently. Her earlier cynicism had vanished and been replaced by steadfast fascination.

"What do you think? Did you enjoy it?"

"It wasn't bad," answered Chandra cautiously. "I'm going to my room to study now. If you promise not to consider it a date then we can take a look around Bishopmill tomorrow."

"Sounds great," replied Nick with forced enthusiasm.

Chandra walked towards her room. "Goodnight Ramsey."

"Ramsey!" exclaimed Nick. "I knew your name was something like that."

"You sat here all this time and didn't know my name?" said Ramsey. "You are a nerdy kid."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A thousand voices would enter Rigsby's mind whenever anyone else was near. He was hearing their thoughts; their thoughts on life, their thoughts on themselves, but most prominently, their thoughts on him. It was driving him mad. Every one of them hated him, and had been using him. Every one of them had the sole ambition of stealing his wealth, and claiming his position.

"_Like, he's totally clueless, you know? All I need to do is flutter my eyes and he kneels like a dog. It's sad. He's so desperate. It's like, paying him any attention is merciful. Like anyone would go near that fat loser if he didn't have money."_

"_Whenever I shake hands with him, I always count how many fingers I have left afterwards. He only ever does what's in his own interest. Honour, pride and dignity don't mean anything to him. He's the most worthless type of man."_

These words faded whenever he was left alone again, but for some reason they were returning, preventing him from sleeping and forcing him to believe that someone had entered his home.

"_He's so cheap to buy. I wanted a place in town near my office where I could stay during the week, and he kicked out the family that was living there just for another £100 per month! He tried to extort them for more money first even though the parents are ill. Then he made a pass at their daughter. At least she's not as cheap as he is, not that I think he could do anything with her."_

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" screamed Rigsby. He sat up in his bed and covered his ears with a pillow. "Why can I hear this? Why?"

"_No-one escapes the hands of providence. You're time is coming."_

He recognised the voice. It was Circe, the strange spectre that had visited him the night before. He had hoped that she was just a dream and that her words were meaningless, but the two line mark she had placed upon him remained in place. Rigsby swallowed his anxiety and whispered a question.

"W-what is happening to me?"

"You are going mad," answered Circe innocuously. "This madness will steal everything you hold dear, and then, once you are broken and alone, I will claim your life. Death will not be the end for you though. You will retain enough consciousness to suffer until a time of my choosing, and I can be _very_ patient."

The underside of Rigsby's right forearm became intensely hot for the briefest of moments as a third line was added to his mark. He prodded it with his fingers and noted that it was now part of his skin. The realisation that the seventh mark would be his last hit him. Rigsby didn't know why or how, but he would die in four night's time. He let out a terrified scream into the night.

aaa

"This is where Freya was trained under the mysterious Cat Sith in season 4. That was a cool story arc. The animation was really crisp and the plot twist at the end was completely from left field."

Nick was enjoying his walking tour of Bishopmill. The town was too large to cover all the sights he wanted to see in one day, but he and Chandra were covering a lot of ground. The weather, a mixture of clear, blue skies and warm sunshine, was perfect, and the buzz of busy people passing by added to the atmosphere. Nick ate chips as he moved, whilst Chandra silently held onto a can of juice for him. He had offered to buy her a cone but she politely refused. He wasn't sure if something was bothering her.

"Come on C," said Nicholas enthusiastically, "we're getting close to where Mr Pleasure Puss first forged the 'Mew-sicians' armour!"

"Couldn't we visit somewhere that doesn't have something to do with that show?" she moaned. "My parents will want to know about this town and I can't tell them about a cartoon. What about the cathedral, the museum, the biblical garden-"

"That's where the Mew-sicians found Chiyo-chichi and Maya in that weird spin-off OVA 'Freya and the Great King Azucomic'. It had its funny moments but Whiskers didn't get much screen time."

Chandra pouted and looked away from him. He wished she wasn't so sensitive. She was like a bomb just waiting to go off at the slightest hint of humour. That thought caused him to smirk, however he made sure Chandra didn't notice.

The pair continued to walk southwards until they spotted a hive of activity in the distance. A crowd, which was around three rows deep and being held back by officials in high visibility vests, were standing in the middle of the road pointing at one of the buildings. Flashing blue lights were coming from an ambulance and two accompanying police cars, and a camera crew were in the process of setting up their equipment. Intrigued, the pair went for a closer look.

As they approached, they and everyone else witnessed a black vase crashing through the window of a large, two story home. The noise caused a frenzy of mutters from the onlookers and was followed by a series of desperate screams. Then everything turned silent.

"What do you think is going on?" asked Chandra.

"I'm not sure," replied Nick honestly.

A policewoman with a harsh expression on her face motioned towards two waiting medics. They rushed inside. Whatever had happened, it was probably over now. Nick turned to continue their tour but noticed that Chandra was still fascinated by the scene. He sat on a nearby low wall and waited for her to become bored.

A man was wheeled out of the building on a stretcher. All Nick could tell was that he was fat, as the white cloth which covered most of his body was bulging out. He also noticed heavy straps running over the top. A series of pictures from a handful of nearby photographers captured his short transit to the back of the ambulance. Almost immediately it sped away. Whoever he was, he had to be a minor celebrity. Anyone really famous would have had cars chasing after them.

"I hope he will be okay," rambled Chandra aimlessly.

"I'm sure he's fine," said Nick dismissively.

"How can you be so cold?" snapped Chandra. "He could be really hurt or worse!"

"Then…I'm sure he isn't fine?"

Chandra offered an icy stare before tutting and marching away. Nick wasn't sure what was upsetting her this time. What he was supposed to say. Did Chandra want him to run to the hospital, find that guy's medical records and offer a prognosis? How was he supposed to know what was wrong with him just by looking? Regardless, he couldn't be bothered chasing after her again.

"She probably likes being pissed off," muttered Nick under his breath. He slowly headed home, having lost his earlier enthusiasm.

aaa

Nick didn't bother taking notes as his lecturer prattled on. The topic was supposedly about the course outline and the fundamentals of English grammar, but it could have been about alien invasions for all he knew. Nick's mind was elsewhere, more specifically three rows ahead and to his right, where Chandra was sitting.

He had travelled to Averurie University alone that morning and was in a depressed mood, partly because it was Monday and raining, but mainly due to Chandra. She was still avoiding him. They hadn't shared two words since their walk around town and she didn't even acknowledge him when he gingerly waved at her. Nick usually admired girls who were that stubborn, but she was being vindictive. He wouldn't have felt so bad if he had actually done something wrong.

When the lecture ended, Nick watched Chandra leave her seat and gather her belongings. Every movement was slow and methodical, almost as if they were planned in advance. She headed for the door without looking back. Nick guessed that she was still angry. He rested his head on his arms and listened as the room slowly emptied. His next class wasn't for another hour, and he didn't have any notes to review or anyone to talk to. All he wanted was to sleep away his feelings of indifference.

"_I'm sorry."_

The words were spoken so softly that Nick wasn't sure they were real. He raised his head and saw that he was alone with Chandra. She was next to him, staring directly ahead at an invisible point whilst sitting perfectly still.

"Sorry?"

Chandra growled. "I said I'm sorry! I shouldn't have got so angry. I'm usually more patient and I don't know why I acted the way I did. What I'm trying to say is that we're going to be living together and I don't want you to think badly of me."

Nick grinned wickedly. "I wasn't thinking badly of you. I already told you that you're cute when you're angry." He noticed Chandra about to leave and quickly apologised. "I'm sorry, that was in bad taste. You're right. I want us to get along too. I promise I'll try harder from now on."

For the first time that day Chandra's eyes matched his. Her face didn't alter much, but her head nodded ever so slightly. Nick took this to mean that she had forgiven him. The duo left the lecture hall and started wandering around campus. It was busy with students as this was the first proper day for most courses.

"Ramsey told me about that man we saw being taken away in an ambulance yesterday," stated Chandra.

"Who's Ramsey?" asked Nick.

"We live with him!" yelled Chandra angrily. "Can you only remember the names of girls?"

Nick paused for moment:

'_Only pretty girls like you, my precious flower.'_

'_That's so sweet. I never realised you were so romantic! And you're so handsome too! You must have girls chasing you all the time!'_

"Not all the time."

"What?" asked a mystified Chandra.

"N-Nothing," replied Nick hastily, "so what did Ramsey say?"

"His name is William Rigsby. He owns a lot of properties in Bishopmill and he's very wealthy. He said that he has '7DD'."

"What's that the weirdest cup size ever?"

Chandra fired an angry glance. "Seven Day Death. Seven marks are added to the victim's body over the period of one week. Anyone who is infected turns mad, and then dies mysteriously. I thought Ramsey was teasing me until he showed me this."

Chandra pressed a few buttons on her phone and showed it to Nick. It was an old news report about a young girl who had died strangely. He stared at the attached image and his eyes grew wide. The girl was a perfect likeness to the one in the hospital gown he had seen in his dream. The one who had been killed by a 'Daimon'. Nick suddenly wondered if the Velvet Room had truly been just a dream.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"This happened eight years ago in this very town," noted Chandra as gathered back her phone. "There have been others like her. Most of them were outside Bishopmill, yet everything else about their deaths is the same. There was nothing that makes them different from you or me. Even if there's no such thing as 7DD, it's scary to think that this could happen to anyone."

Nick paused in silent contemplation. He recalled his meeting with Igor and Elle and the words they spoke.

"_Those who receive the mark die once it is completed. They can only be saved if they receive absolution from those who cursed them and if their Daimon is defeated. This one is too late for either."_

"_Her passing occurred some time ago, and she won't be the last to die. You can, however, save others who receive and issue these curses. That is the task I am charging you with."_

"_Master and I will see you again, sooner than you can imagine."_

It was unusual for Nicholas to recall a dream so clearly. He remembered the woman's dress and face perfectly, as well as the boat where they had met. The 'Daimon' which had turned the little girl insane was even more difficult to forget. But it couldn't be real. He believed he must have read about this story somewhere or recalled a news report from the time. There were no such things as invisible monsters or ghosts, and even if there were, they wouldn't be interested in him.

"I wish Ramsey hadn't told me," confessed Chandra. "I've been worrying about it constantly. This sort of thing keeps me awake at night."

"I could keep you company if it would make you feel better," offered Nicky.

"That's much more frightening."

aaa

"They're watching us right now. They're testing to see how crazy you are, but you're not crazy, are you mister? You're as sane as sane can be!"

William Rigsby held a pillow over his ears to drown out the voices he was hearing. They were incessant now, forcing him to remain awake in his confined cell and destroying him mentally. He could no longer distinguish them from real people by listening alone, as their previously hazy tones were now crystal clear.

For the past hour he had been enduring the voice of a young boy. He didn't know who this boy was or why he was speaking to him and his message became progressively less intelligible as time wore on

"Billy-boy, silly boy, oh what are you going to do?  
>Billy-boy, silly boy, when I come to murder you!<br>Billy-man, silly man, doesn't it make you wonder,  
>Billy-man, silly man, to be lying six feet under!"<p>

"Shut up," whispered Rigsby.

"Would you like a different song, mister? How about this:

He's so fat and lazy, and he's going crazy,  
>Hears the strangest voices, makes the strangest choices,<br>Loves the sound of money, but here's something funny,  
>Very soon he will be dead but not before he wets the bed."<p>

"I said shut up you brat!"

Rigsby jumped to his feet with his hands clenched into fists. No-one was there. His cell, which was smaller than either of his home's two bathrooms, was clearly empty and had been for some time. Rigsby breathed deeply. The fear of the physical pain he now acutely experienced whenever Circe came to 'brand' him, as well as the prospect of losing his mind, were consuming his thoughts. He sat on his hard hospital bed and tried to talk over the noise.

"I can't take this, I can't take this!"

Without realising, Rigsby began rocking back and forth. One minute of freedom from the voices was all he desired. Even a solitary moment would ease the ceaseless crescendo of tension that seemed limitless in its cruelty. Previous dreams of wealth, power and influence had long since disappeared. None of those things mattered now. All he craved was for the madness to end.

But it wouldn't end, not for another 3 days. Until then, he held onto the one speck of comfort in his miserable life, the promised moment when Circe would come to end his torment.

aaa

Nick dropped his bag to the floor and walked into the communal area of his student digs. Chandra and Ramsey had yet to return leaving him alone. Instead of using this time to study the multitude of textbooks he had been coerced into buying, Nicholas placed himself in front of the television screen and slouched lazily.

A sense of relief passed over him. He had survived his first full day at Averurie University. It was a small achievement, but an achievement nonetheless, and one he intended to celebrate when his flatmates returned. Until then, he was left to watch low quality, cheap TV shows.

Two hours late, Nicholas went to the bathroom to wash his face. The feeling of cool water against his skin was refreshing and made him forget about the stresses of the day.

"Are you prepared, Nicholas Skye?"

The melodic female voice was familiar to Nick, although he couldn't tell what direction it was coming from.

"Are you there, Chandra?" he yelled through the door.

"My name is not 'Chandra', Nicholas Skye. I am Elle."

Nick glanced into the mirror and saw the mature, attractive face of Elle, complete with her distinctive long red hair and green eyes, replacing his own image. He jumped away in fright before slowly edging closer again. The girl grinned casually.

"Come with me."

Elle pulled with tremendous strength, and dragged Nicholas into the mirror. He struggled to fit inside as his shoulder and then knee collided with the sink counter. Eventually all resistance stopped and he landed on a floor.

"We are here."

Nicholas reluctantly reopened his eyes. He was in a colourless, odourless bathroom that was otherwise identical to his own. He hurriedly stood up and went to wash his hands. He noticed that the cold and hot taps were reversed, and that the position of the loo roll had moved. The other major difference was Elle, who, like him, was the only other example of colour in the world. She grinned as she adjusted the edges of her velvet stewardess costume.

"Welcome to the mirrored world. I trust you are fully prepared, Nicholas Skye?"

"I hope you're talking about a date," said Nick without conviction.

"You're funny. I was talking about the Daimon you need to defeat."

The girl floated out the door and disappeared from view. Nick lazily followed after her. He tried to find a rational explanation for what was happening as he walked through the inverted, grey shaded world outside his home. His first thought was that he had concussion and was currently being carried on a stretcher to the nearest hospital. It made more sense than what Elle had told him.

There were no other people present in the town and everything was still. The late summer breeze was absent and the sky had the appearance of being coated by blankets of thick, menacing clouds. Nick came up with his second possible explanation; this was purgatory. He wasn't as confident with this notion as he had been with the first as it would mean that he was dead, and he didn't feel dead. At least, he didn't feel the way he imagined he would feel if he was dead.

"Where are we going, Elle?"

"You shall see soon enough, Nicholas Skye."

He wasn't sure why, but Nick was unnerved by Elle using his full name. The impression that she would enjoy mentally torturing him was difficult to shake.

His focus returned when he felt a sudden coldness caress the back of his neck. Nick slapped his hand there but touched nothing beyond his shirt collar. Another sensation, this time on his right arm, caused him to shiver. That was when he saw the silhouette of a ghost. It was seven feet tall, and unnaturally thin to the point where Nicholas wasn't sure that it represented a human. He edged away from it only to witness even more behind him.

"Can you see them, Nicholas Skye?"

"Is this mirrored world haunted?" he asked. "What are they?"

"They protect the Daimons," replied Elle. "They turn into shadows once they sense a threat, just like this. Baba-Roga, appear!"

Elle threw her hand into the air in an artistic manner and the grey clouds above swirled and parted. The sky turned purple, and grand arcs of blue plasma created intricate patterns across the heavens. The ghosts that had been gathered around melted into piles on the ground before taking various different bizarre forms. Immediately they ran away as quickly as they could.

Nick leaned against the wall of a nearby building for stability. He watched as Elle's body glowed and elevated off the ground. With her body arched back and her face pointing skywards, she let out a terrible scream, and a creature on unspeakable evil emerged from her.

The monster was old and haggard. She rode on top of a mortar and carried a giant white pestle in her hands. Her black and red stripped clothes were tattered and worn, and her hair was long, thin and grey. The creature turned its wart covered face and viewed all that was around. She then lifted a broom and chanted words in a language Nick didn't understand.

Lightning rained upon every shadow, annihilating them instantly in an orgy of violence. The sound was deafening and Nick was forced to roll into a small ball to both cover his ears and shield his body. The force of the swirling winds made it difficult to remain still, and the feeling of coldness was unlike anything he had experienced before. Nick eyed Elle and Baba-Roga nervously and wondered what they were.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When the carnage was over, the sky returned to its regular shade of grey and the spectres were gone. Nick raised his head and witnessed Baba-Roga's body dissipate into speckles, and rain onto Elle. He stood slowly and edged towards her. The woman turned and smiled.

"It's so much fun to do that," said the girl whilst stretching.

"H-How did you, I mean, the sky was, and then the ghosts were, and now you are?"

"You're cute when you make no sense," retorted Elle sweetly. "Just think about what I did and then say 'persona!'"

"'Persona?'"

Nicholas was taken aback by a sudden feeling of energy welling up inside. The hair on his arms stood on end, and a queasy sensation made him believe he was about to vomit. His body became incredibly light for the briefest of moments and the colour which was absent from the world returned in momentary flashes. Nick gritted his teeth and hoped that this experience would end soon. Dots of light escaped from his body and merged together into the form of a giant.

"I am the god who begot all other gods, and the master of ice and snow. I am Ymir, and I am forever yours."

"What the hell?" exclaimed Nick.

"That's your persona," explained Elle. "It's a big one, just the way I like them."

"That's a terrible choice of words."

"Think of it as your cheery slave. A persona will allow you access between this world and yours through any reflective surface, find the alter ego of anyone who has been cursed, fight any shadow you come across and give you the strength to hold back a Daimon. What they can't do is long division. I remember trying to teach Baba-Roga about Orthogonal Latin Squares and she-"

"Wait," interrupted Nicholas. "So it only works here?"

"It works the same way as a shadow or Daimon," confirmed Elle. "Think about what you want to do, and it will obey."

Nick doubted what Elle was telling him, and yet the presence of a two and a half meter tall, semi naked man couldn't be explained in any other way. He tried something simple. Elle had mentioned that a victim of a curse could be found by using a persona. Nick focused on this and shut his eyes. He suddenly felt an urge towards a specific location and Ymir faded away.

"Is someone that way?" he asked while pointing.

"That's right," praised Elle. "I must be a great teacher. Lead the way."

The pair walked along down two streets until they reached a large, non-descript building marked with horizontally flipped letters. It read 'Averurie Hospital'. There were a handful of spectres floating outside on a series of continuous loops. There was no way to sneak past them unnoticed. The cross armed pose from his companion suggested to Nick that he would have to fight this group alone. He concentrated on awakening his persona.

"Yammer or whatever your name was, come to me!"

A series of blue speckles radiated from Nicholas' body, and fused together to create Ymir a few meters away. The ghosts which were loitering in the area changed into their various solid forms and dragged themselves closer to him. Nick guessed they weren't half as impressed with his persona as they were with Elle's.

"What do I do now?" he screamed.

"Think about killing them of course," replied Elle calmly.

The shadows continued to draw closer. One of them, an overgrown beetle with green wings, lifted the front of its body off the ground and started gesturing in his direction. A moment later a powerful breeze threatened to blow him over. Nick covered his face with his hands and thought about how he would fight back.

"Yommer, fire one!"

The half naked titan's muscles tensed and its face grimaced with concentration. A block of ice two feet cubed was thrown towards the beetle and destroyed it instantly on contact. Now only two other shadows remained. Nick tried the same trick twice more and brought them both down.

"Home run! This _is_ fun."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, Nicholas Skye. Please follow me."

Nick watched as Elle entered the building. From the entrance they heard two voices through the silence of the hospital; one male and the other female. It sounded as though the man was weeping. Nick followed the source to the third level, where he saw a department that was marked by a steel door. The backward letters outside were too difficult for him to read.

"Do you know what that says?" asked Nick.

"Dr Monroe Psychiatric Evaluation Ward. The mark is inside."

Elle pulled the door away as if it were made of paper. Nick made a mental note to not to upset this girl under any circumstance. He edged forwards, but noticed that she was perfectly still.

"Defeating a Daimon alone is not enough," stated Elle. "The damned must receive absolution from those that cursed them first, otherwise the Daimon will return more powerful than before. Those who curse them, however, are not aware of any of this. Persuading them could be, difficult. Unfortunately, I am not permitted to assist you any further, Nicholas Skye. Please be careful." She reached into her pocket and handed over a photograph. "Take this. I hope this 'Santa' you speak of grants your request."

Without waiting for a reply, Elle retraced her steps and left the building. Nick wished she could have stayed, even if it was just to keep him company. He examined the picture she had given him and smiled. It was a photograph of Elle adopting a sexy pose in her 'navy girl' costume, just as he had requested when they first met.

"You're a strange girl, Elle."

Nick tucked the gift away and stepped inside. The voices were louder than before, telling them that he was getting close. He stopped outside a padded door and peered through the small bars at the top. Inside was a man in a dressing gown, curled into a ball in the corner of the room and rocking endlessly. He was overweight, and in his forties.

"He looks familiar," muttered Nick.

"_His name is William Rigsby, and you, boy, are interfering. No-one escapes providence. His fate has been sealed."_

Nicholas heard a woman calling to him from further down the corridor. He recognised her instantly. She was the one he had seen in the Velvet Room who carried a pig's head in a ball of chains. Nick turned to confront her.

"So you're the big bad Daimon I've heard so much about. Why do you want to torture this bum so much? Did he do something bad to you or do you just get off playing with him?"

"I am Circe, his executioner."

"I'm surprised," said Nick casually. "I thought you'd be more evasive."

"His death is assured," retorted Circe. "Nothing you do can alter his fate, not that his fate should be altered. His crimes merit this punishment, and I will see to it that justice is done. In 56 hours I will claim his life, as instructed."

"Who instructed you?"

"A victim of this man's crimes; Silvia Farley. Now leave, boy. We have nothing more to discuss."

Circe flicked her wrist lazily and caused Nicholas to be engulfed in intense heat. He waved his arms frantically until the pain suddenly ended. When he looked up, he noticed that the Daimon was gone. He could tell that she wasn't the same as the shadows he had defeated. With nothing more to be done, Nicholas left the hospital and looked for a mirror.

It would take a lot to defeat Circe, but to get the chance, he needed to find Silvia Farley and somehow convince her to forgive William Rigsby. Unfortunately, he had no idea how.

aaa

"I didn't see you yesterday afternoon. What were you doing?"

Nick grimaced at Chandra's statement. He had hoped after yesterday's excitement to clear his mind with a quiet walk to university.

"_Oh, I was inside an alternative dimension with a talking ghost, a weird psycho lady who was carrying around a pig's head, and a cute airline stewardess. She gave me a picture of herself in another skimpy outfit."_

"Nothing much."

Chandra's disapproving expression remained unmoved. Nick wished she would lighten up. He was the one who had to singlehandedly come up with some means of stopping a Daimon with nothing more than his wits, and he couldn't help but feel he was out of his depth.

"Do you know someone called Silvia Farley?" asked Nicholas.

"I don't know anyone who lives here," replied Chandra sadly. "Why?"

"No reason."

Chandra narrowed her eyes. "You're being very vague today."

"Mysterious is the word you're looking for," offered Nick. "Could it be that you feel yourself drawn to me by the inescapable threads of fate? That it was destiny which brought us together to meet in this city, at this time, as our lives are foretold to be intertwined forevermore."

"No."

"You're no fun."

The rest of their walk was conducted in silence. Nick was too preoccupied to talk. His thoughts were focused upon finding Silvia Farley. If he failed, then the Daimon he met would continue on its killing spree without anyone ever knowing what was really happening. It had to be stopped.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Details on Silvia Farley were proving difficult for Nick to find. He had completed searches on-line, checked voter registration records and even trawled through dating and family genealogy websites. All he had managed to uncover were a handful of facts:

Full name: Silvia Laverne Willow Farley  
>Age: 21<br>Last known residence: 89 Moycroft Road, Bishopmill (current residence unknown)  
>Last known occupation: Full-time university student (no degree)<p>

Silvia had been a student at Averurie U until last summer, when she unexpected abandoned her course. Since then there were precious few mentions of her from any source that Nick could find. He had managed to locate some pictures of her. She was a lanky girl, with a large nose and heavy circles under her eyes. Her long straight hair never appeared to change over time and her clothes were conservative.

Silvia was never the focus in any of the photographs or stories she featured in. If someone wanted to live an anonymous life, then hers would be perfect. The only reason why Nick was sure that he had the correct details was the address. 89 Moycroft Road was owned by William Rigsby, the victim of the Daimon curse. It couldn't be a coincidence.

With less than 48 hours remaining, the only lead Nick had to work with was Silvia's association to Averurie U. There had to be someone in their third or forth year who remembered her and could tell him where she was staying. There was one person he knew who was that age; his flatmate Ramsey. As Nick prepared to leave the library track him down, he spotted someone he recognised.

Sitting alone near the back, dressed in a fine red coat and a short black skirt which revealed her well toned legs, was the head of the student council. She was in the final year of her degree course and had to have dealt with admissions and dropouts. If anyone could help him find Silvia Farley, it would be her. Walking over as casually as he could, Nick placed his bag on the ground and sat down next to the girl.

"Hello madam president, my name is Nicholas Skye. I was wondering if you could help me."

"Madam President?" replied the girl with a satisfied smirk. "I like that, but please call me Rita."

"Thank you, Rita. Do you recall someone who used to attend here called Silvia Farley?"

"Silvia Farley…I think I do. She used to aid the council whenever we were short on numbers. I remember her trying her best to help us and being very enthusiastic. It was a shame that she had to leave."

"Do you know where I could find her?" asked Nick.

"I'm sorry I don't. I know that she left because of problems at home, but I'm sure that she'll be with her parents. They were very important to her."

"So if I find her parents I find her. Thanks Rita, I owe you one."

"I may hold you to that, Mr Skye."

The grin on Rita's face made Nicholas feel uneasy. He returned to his search for Ramsey whilst thinking about what he could try next.

aaa

Nick slouched on the sofa in the commune area of his apartment. He had been there for some time wallowing in disappointment. Running around campus in a vain attempt to find Ramsey had left him feeling drained and depressed. If he couldn't find his flatmate, then what hope did he have tracking down a complete stranger?

Searching for Silvia's parents was even more frustrating than searching for her. They had no known address, no known occupations and no known connections. There was nothing for him to work with and it added to his sense of hopelessness. Nick suspected that Igor and Elle knew where she was, however he had no means of contacting them either.

Heading blindly into Bishopmill was an exercise in futility due to the size of the town, and asking random people was more likely to land him in trouble than anything else. Instead of continuing this pointless game, Nick gathered a beer, parked himself in front of the television, and relaxed. He'd resolved to talk to Ramsey when he returned in the hope that he knew something. If he didn't, then fighting the Daimon directly would be his only option.

"Hey nerdy Nicky, what's up?"

Nick's eyes turned towards the commune door as Ramsey strolled by. He lifted himself off the sofa and cornered him before he could escape.

"Do you know Silvia Farley and where I can find her?"

"Whoa, easy kid, I'm just through the door. Wait, do you mean 'Silvi'? How do you know her, was she on the news or something?"

"So you do know her!" inferred Nick. "Can you tell me where I can find her?"

"Are we having two separate conversations?" moaned Ramsey. "What happened to Silvia?"

"It's not that, well, sort of. It's more like what might happen if I don't talk to her before the end of tomorrow night."

"You're not making any sense."

"Well, its, erm," Nick stalled. "Rita wants to know. That's it, Rita, you know, the cute student representative. The one with the legs."

"As opposed to the ones without legs?" jeered Ramsey. "Last I heard, Silvi was helping out at the homeless shelter past Hamilton Crescent. Now will you tell me what this is about?"

"…no. See ya!"

Nicholas grabbed his coat and rushed out the door. It was getting late however he hoped that someone at the shelter could give him Silvia's number. He came up with the excuses he was intending to use as he boarded a rickety bus to the east end of town. His plan was to claim to be a journalist trying to write a story on 'local heroes'. This was partly true as he was studying journalism, although anyone who was remotely suspicious would see through him.

The journey didn't take long and Nick was dropped off directly outside the shelter. It was an old, decrepit building at the north east edge of town. It was situated close to the local recycling centre and had little passing traffic. A solitary light was on inside the main dinning area and a group of around ten people were inside. Most were dressed in mismatched clothes and had aged faces. Nick couldn't help but feel sorry for them.

He stepped inside, removed his jacket and wandered over to the food counter. Instantly he was greeted by Silvia, who was wearing an apron and a hairnet.

"I'm so glad to see you," she cried enthusiastically.

"You are?"

"Of course. You are the volunteer we were promised?"

Nicky imagined the scene in his mind.

"_Nope I'm just here to stop you from killing some lowlife inside an alternative dimension. Just follow me through a mirror and I'll show you."_

"_You're crazy! Get away from me!"_

"Erm, yes, that's me."

"Great, I'm Silvia, you can start by sweeping the floor and then disinfecting the men's toilet. I've already done the ladies so you don't need to go in there. Once that's done you can call it a night."

"Erm, roger."

Silvia beamed a grateful smile before approaching a frail, elderly couple. Nick opened a cupboard and pulled out an old brush and started working. He wasn't sure how he had been roped into this, but he couldn't get out of it. The only benefit was that it would be easier to get close to Silvia and gain her trust. Perhaps then she would follow him into the mirrored world. Nick glanced at the size of the room and sighed. It seemed much larger now than before.

The people inside the centre were all older than Nick. Silvia was the only one close to his age with a handful more in their late twenties and early thirties. Most were very quiet and didn't look up although a few were talkative. One man in the corner played fast paced reeds from an Irish flute. Nick found himself sweeping in time and acting as his rhythm section. The pair continued this strange game until the room was clean.

After two hours of hard labour, Nick returned all the cleaning products to their rightful place and wiped the sweat from his brow. It was dark outside and everyone except Silvia had vanished from the kitchen. She approached him and patted his shoulder.

"Thanks for your help today. You did a lot of work. I'm going to lock up now, please take care on your way home."

"Can I ask you something," said Nicholas cautiously.

He watched as Silvia's large, expectant eyes stared at him. He shuffled his feet.

"What time should I come by tomorrow?"

"A-Any time," stuttered Silvia. "I'm sorry, I'm just not used to people asking me that. I'll see you tomorrow."

Nick waved happily as he watched Silvia disappear from the room. He slouched as soon as she vanished. It was impossible for him to tell her about the mirrored room after all. The moment he was about to mention it his confidence in that place vanished. It was as though he doubted it was real, despite having experienced it first hand. His cowardice sickened him. Nicholas caught a late bus and rode it to outside his home. Tomorrow night he would either overcome Circe, or allow it to murder an innocent man. Everything would be settled then.

aaa

"No, get away from me, don't touch me again, no, NO!"

"_No-one escapes the hands of providence. Tomorrow night, you will die."_

"I don't deserve this! I didn't do anything! Help me, somebody, anybody, don't let her do this to me! I don't want this anymore. I NEVER ASKED FOR THIS!"

"_One last line to write, and then…"_


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Nicky, if you put that many vegetables in a single serving then there won't be enough for everyone. And the bread needs to be in smaller slices."

Silvia grabbed the ladle from his hands and pushed it down gently into a large pot of heavily watered soup. She stopped short of filling it completely before lifting it out and pouring it into a waiting plastic container.

"The portions look larger when you do it this way," explained Silvia. "You don't feel as hungry when you eat it like this."

"Sorry."

"I didn't mean to sound angry," she stuttered. "I really appreciate what you're doing, really."

Nick copied Silvia's actions as carefully as he could. They were currently alone inside the cafeteria of the homeless shelter preparing everything that would be needed for that evening. Nick had travelled straight from university in the hope of arriving before Silvia, yet she was already inside. He had yet to mention the mirrored world, despite the deadline being tonight and was worried about running out of time.

"I took advantage of you."

The random nature of Silvia's statement surprised Nicholas. He glanced at her face and noticed that she wasn't looking at him.

"I knew you weren't a volunteer when you came in and I shamed you into helping. That's why I didn't think you'd come back. No-one ever comes to help us. They see us a drain on everyone else instead of human beings. I'm really sorry, can you forgive me?"

"'Us'? That means you stay here too."

Silvia nodded. "It's not something I like to talk about."

Nick stared at the counter. "I came here because I wanted to show you something."

"Me?"

Nick nodded and pulled out his phone. He flipped it open and allowed his forefinger to enter through its blank display. Silvia stared in fascination.

"That's an impressive trick. How do you do that? Is it a fake surface or are you double jointed?"

"I can do it with any mirror," gloated Nicholas. "Do you have a larger one here?"

"W-Well, yes, but you're not being serious."

"Let's make a bet. If I can do this with a larger mirror, then you owe me one kiss. If I can't, then I owe you a kiss."

"That doesn't seem fair," complained Silvia playfully. "Although, you have made me curious. Okay, it's this way."

Silvia led Nick into a small cupboard full of various odds and ends. She removed a dust coated cover to reveal a five foot tall mirror with a cheap plastic frame. The surface was marked by dozens of small stains and scratches, and it was difficult to see a clear image. Nick tentatively placed the tip of his fingers against a cleaner section and felt them enter through. He paused to look at Silvia.

"Abracadabra."

Nick pushed most of his right arm through the mirror. Silvia's eyes grew wide.

"That's amazing, how can you do that?"

"Like this."

Nick put his left hand around Silvia's waist and pushed her through to the other side. He immediately jumped in after her and saw her lying on the ground inside an inverted, colourless version of the cupboard.

"Are you alright?"

"OF COURSE I'M NOT WHAT JUST HAPPENED, WHERE AM I, WHO ARE YOU?"

"I understand that you're a little upset," replied Nicholas with his hands in the air. "I was upset the first time this happened to me. We can return at any time through any reflective surface but I want you to come with me first. I promise I'll explain everything on the way."

"Where are you taking me?" whispered Silvia in a nervous tone.

"To meet someone you know."

The pair vacated the building and headed towards the Dr Monroe Psychiatric Evaluation Ward inside Averurie Hospital. He had to make her forgive William Rigsby before the end of that night.

aaa

Silvia listened to Nicholas' explanation of Daimons, shadows and seven day death. It seemed too incredible to believe, and yet, she couldn't doubt him after seeing his persona, Ymir, destroy alien creatures inside this gray world. He had seemed ordinary to her until this moment and never hinted that he knew something this incredible.

This world they were in amazed her. The wavy ghosts that turned into shadows were frightening in appearance and would occasionally attack them as they walked by. Nick was able to beat them using his persona, but Silvia was still wary of approaching them.

The biggest change was the lack of colour. The only way she could describe it was like being in an old black and white movie. The lack of other people was equally creepy. Nick answered some of her questions about this place, although there were many issues he didn't understand. As they stepped inside the reception area of Averurie Hospital, she asked the one question that Nick had refused to answer.

"Why am I here?"

"You'll find out on the third floor."

The noncommittal response concerned her. Silvia watched as Nick's 'persona' Ymir continued to annihilate anything that moved along the way. The creature was terrifying to her and she didn't understand what it was, and yet the confidence that her companion was showing steadied her nerve. She stepped into a corridor and stopped outside a locked room. Silvia glanced into one of the cells and recoiled instantly.

"What is _Rigsby_ doing here?" demanded Silvia.

"He's been cursed," explained Nicholas. "The mark on his arm just needs one more line and then he'll die. For the past week he has been slowly losing track of reality and the only one who can save him is you."

"What? Why does it have to be me?"

"Because," whispered Nick, "you cursed him."

Silvia felt her hands tighten into fists. Her breathing quickened and her mind became confused.

"I hate that man. He's the only person in the entire world I can say that about. You can't tell me that I need to save him, not after what he's done.

My parents fell ill last year. They couldn't take care of themselves anymore and needed me to help them with the shopping and cleaning. I was a student then. I was training to become a primary school teacher…but I couldn't afford to stay there. The landlord increased the rent when he heard we were in trouble. He thought we would be awkward and wanted us out. I took up a full time job and tried studying at night, but I started feeling sick too and had to take time off. That's when things got worse.

The money my parents had saved over the years drained away in weeks. We couldn't keep going and begged him for help. Last week he forced us out. We thought we had some time but he sent the police to our door. They said the law had changed. We didn't have time to find out if it was true or not as they threatened to arrest us if we resisted. We couldn't even take our belongings. The photographs in my room, the little bracelet my mother gave me, all of it was left behind. He won't send it to us. He's taken everything from us.

My parents and I are forced to stay in that homeless shelter. Because it's not a real address none of us can find jobs, meaning that we might never get out of this mess. They're getting worse. It's the stress. They would have gotten better if he hadn't put them through so much. I can never forgive him for that! He's put me through hell and you want me to save him? MAYBE HE SHOULD JUST DIE!"

Silvia couldn't stop her body from shaking. She fell to her knees and sobbed openly. It was too much for her. Seeing that man inside his cell, knowing that he would die soon because of her, it made her confused. She didn't want to hear this. She didn't want to think that this was the truth.

"If you believe that he should die, then I can't stop you," stated Nick softly. "I just want you to be sure that's what you want."

"_The punishment has been confirmed, boy. Stand aside."_

The female voice was unfamiliar to Silvia. Standing at the far side of the corridor was a figure which matched Nick's description of a Daimon. She was tall, with straggly hair and a pronounced chin. Silvia knew this intruder wasn't human as she hovered unnaturally off the ground.

"Oh, Circe, it's horrible to see you again," said Nick rudely. "Your advice has been noted for consideration, but I think I'll try stopping you first. You know, normally I wouldn't beat up a physical manifestation of a psychological illness, but in your case, I'll make an exception."

"The sentence is death through madness," declared Circe. "You will not stand in my way."

Silvia hid behind the frame of a nearby doorway and watched as Nick squared off against Circe. She didn't understand what he was doing. He knew what a horrible person William Rigsby was and yet he was still risking his life for him.

Ymir attacked first with a wall of ice. Circe brushed it off and closed the gap to Nick nearly instantaneously. He dived out of the way and commanded his persona to fire again.

"Does he want to fight?" whispered Silvia. "Does he not care about what that _man_ did? Why does he want to protect him?"

She watched as the battle continued. Nicholas appeared to have the advantage and yet he couldn't cause any lasting harm to Circe. The Daimon would retreat, gather herself again, and then come back just as powerful as before, whilst Nick's movements were becoming lazier with each passing flurry.

"As long as the sentence remains, the hands of providence shall not be altered."

The pair was in a stalemate. Neither had the power to overcome the other, however the eventual outcome was obvious. The Daimon would never tire, whilst Nick was just a man. Silvia ran to him during a lull in the fight and tried to pull him away.

"You can't win," she cried. "Please, let it go."

"In a sec," replied Nicholas between heavy breathes, "I think she's about to give up."

"Don't be an idiot. You'll be killed."

Nick flashed a reassuring smile before commanding his persona to attack once more. Silvia retreated to her hiding position and continued to watch. She hoped that her companion had a cunning plan or strategy, but the rhythm of the fight didn't change. Circe would advance, Nick would force her back, and then the Daimon would try again.

"Why do you deny a victim's right to justice?" asked Circe. "How arrogant you are to presume you understand suffering. How misguided you are to prevent the natural order. The mark shall die by my hands and nothing you do can stop me."

The Daimon's body began glowing yellow. Little sparks of electricity leapt from her body as the room filled with energy. Silvia could see Nick taking tentative steps back. He could sense it too. Circe's eyes turned into balls of pure light, and the chain that was wrapped around her pig's head became similarly illuminated.

"If you will not stand down, then you shall die."

A massive discharge was released by the Daimon and engulfed Nick. He screamed in pain as he collapsed onto the ground. Silvia rushed to his side and checked to see if he was okay. He wasn't. His clothes were torn, his body was still smouldering and there were scorch marks running the length of his back. She lifted her hand and saw traces of blood. Silvia snarled at Circe.

"Stop it! You don't need to hurt him!"

"Nothing can resist the hands of providence," retorted the Daimon.

"If, if you're only hurting Nicky because I hate Rigsby then, then I'll stop hating him. Do you hear me? Now go away! I don't want you to hurt anyone else anymore."

"It is too late for such sentimental nonsense. My task is clear."

Circe floated towards the closed cell which protected William Rigsby and tore away its door. She floated inside and hovered over her target. Raising one hand, she prepared to bring down the final blow. Silvia diverted her gaze.

"Ymir!"

A block of ice struck the Daimon from behind. Silvia's eyes became wide as Nicholas struggled to stand. She knew he wasn't in any condition to continue and pleaded with him to stop. He merely pointed towards his opponent's feet.

For the first time, Circe was touching the ground. Her strength was no longer being automatically restored. The Daimon turned sharply and released another burst of electricity towards Nick. He fell backwards onto the floor and clutched onto his shoulder tightly. Silvia kneeled beside him.

"There must be something I can do," she pleaded. Nick coughed up some blood before answering.

"Think of Ymir and say 'persona'."

"What are you talking about? I can't do what you do. Nick, Nick!"

Silvia gazed at the giant ice persona. She didn't understand what it was or where it had come from. She didn't even understand where she was or what was happening, but she couldn't give up on Nick without trying. Following his instructions, Silvia stood up, inhaled deeply and imagined Ymir in her mind's eye. Immediately she felt a sensation inside.

"Per-so-na."

A sickly taste was present in her mouth and the desire to throw up was strong. Silvia looked around and saw flashes of colour, and her body became incredibly light. Little specks of light emerged from her body and combined into a single entity one meter ahead of her. It slowly took form.

"_I am the one who sees and hears all. No cry goes unheeded. I am Kannon, granter of mercy."_

Standing in the corridor next to Ymir with blue flames around its body, was a second persona. It was female, around average height and wearing a crown and a dress covered in talismans. Silvia couldn't stop her body from shaking. She felt as though she were simultaneously in her own body and that of this strange creature.

"If you dare oppose me," warned Circe, "then you shall be punished."

A bolt of lightning flew through the air towards Silvia. She raised her arms but witnessed her persona bearing the brunt of the attack. Feeling slightly shaken, Silvia tried to recall what Nick had been doing moments earlier.

"K-Kannon," she stuttered. "Fight back."

The cobalt coated persona moved swiftly into position. Then its flames grew larger until it completely hid her from view. Without prompting it gathered this energy into a single, small ball, and ejected it towards Circe, achieving a glancing blow. The pair then exchanged repeated attacks, causing Silvia pain and forcing her to hug her own body for support.

"Ymir, finish her off!"

Further flurries of ice were now battering the Daimon. Outnumbered and weakening, Circe stopped attacking and attempted to flee, however Ymir managed to grab hold of her before she escaped. After a few more seconds of struggle, the demonic woman started dissipating away, leaving nothing behind.

The sound of crying could be heard coming from inside the cell. Silvia moved to look inside and saw William Rigsby weeping openly with his face hidden behind his hands. The six line mark on his body was gone and his body became increasing translucent. As he faded away, Silvia underwent a range of emotions. What he had done still hurt beyond words, yet she felt pity for him.

Her attention returned to Nicholas, who was finding it difficult to stand properly. She placed his arm over her shoulder and helped him move.

"Let's go back."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Oww, oww, OWW! That really hurts."

"Oh stop acting like a big baby. There, it's all done."

Nicholas winced when he felt Silvia firmly slap his back. He put on what remained of his shirt and nodded reluctantly towards his sadistic companion as she put away the spare antiseptic wipes and unused bandages into a first aid kit. It seemed that she didn't need as much treatment as him, which left Nick with mixed feelings. He was glad she wasn't hurt, but he wanted to get his own back for how roughly she was caring for him.

The battle with Circe had been more painful than he expected, however the satisfaction that they had won and the knowledge that the Daimon was dead were more than enough compensation. Sitting inside the deserted homeless shelter, he could think about becoming a regular student and catching up with his studies. It saddened him that he was looking forward to studying.

The darkness outside the window told Nick that it was late. He gathered his coat and moved to the door.

"It's been fun, but I better get going. I'll check on Rigsby tomorrow after uni and then swing by."

"Nicky, could you do me one last favour?" asked Silvia nervously. "Please don't tell anyone about what I said. It's embarrassing to think that I blurted everything out like that, even if was true. I'm usually not so open around others. I guess there's something different about you. Anyway, please keep this a secret."

"Who'd believe me anyway? I'd probably be sharing a room with Rigsby if I talked about it."

Nick smirked mischievously as he headed for home. Silvia's honest smile, however, told him that she would be alright.

aaa

Nick groaned and stirred. When he opened his eyes, he saw an incredibly beautiful woman with red hair staring down at him. He sat up straight and realised he had been sleeping on Elle's lap inside the Velvet Room. The concept didn't bother him. Her athletic, toned figure was accentuated by her revealing nurse costume, which left little to the imagination.

"Elle?"

"You performed admirably, Nicholas Skye. I was most impressed by your stamina."

A thousand thoughts went through Nick's mind. He tried desperately to remember what had happened. His last memory was collapsing on his bed the moment he returned home from the homeless shelter, although he hoped he was forgetting something.

"Circe couldn't match your enthusiasm."

"You're talking about the fight."

"Naturally."

Nick surveyed the room and located Igor sitting behind his desk. The old man was staring at him with unblinking eyes and an unnerving grin.

"You have overcome the first Daimon, my dear young man."

"First?" asked Nick.

"A Daimon is born from the emotions and desires of men," explained Igor. "They are kept separate from your reality, and yet, bonds are being tied. You must ask yourself why and who. Ah, regrettably, you are unable to answer such questions, although you must, if you ever wish for this journey to end. This path is most interesting, yet it cannot be walked alone."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand gibberish," complained Nicholas. "How many more Daimons are there? And how will I know when they appear? And what happened to William Rigsby?"

Elle stood up and leaned over.

"How many drops of water rest in the ocean, Nicholas Skye? How many dreams have you ever dreamed? Don't worry, I'll assist you. I won't leave you, unattended."

Nick gulped before watching Elle suddenly vanish. Igor disappeared next, along with his desk, and then the staircase and chandeliers. This was how Nicholas had left the Velvet Room previously. He closed his eyes and waited to be returned to reality. The prospect of returning to the mirrored world and facing another Daimon was frightening.

And yet a part of him couldn't wait.

aaa

A boring rhythm had taken hold of 24 Dream Lane, with each of its three residents focusing on their studies as their first fortnight together drew to an uneventful end.

Nicholas Skye placed his textbooks to one side and stared at the ceiling in his room. The break from fighting shadows and Daimons was welcome, but he was acutely aware of its transient nature. William Rigsby had recovered from his illness and returned to his home, and the proof of his curse, the mark of Seven Day Death, was wiped from his body, thus removing all evidence of what had transpired.

Nick knew that if he shut his eyes, he could pretend that nothing had happened at all. He wondered if that was what he should do. It wasn't as though he would be thanked for his work. No-one, except Igor, Elle and Silvia, knew anything about the mirrored world or personas.

"But what's the truth?" asked Nicholas aloud. "What is connecting the Daimons to regular people? What's the point of this? And why am I involved? I won't be able to let it die until I know."

"Hey kid," yelled Ramsey through the door, "Silvi's here, she wants to talk to you. Put away the dirty magazine and come out here."

Nick opened his door and saw his flatmate's grinning face. "That's not the turn of phrase I would have used," he remarked dryly. He spotted Silvia standing outside the front door and waved casually to her as he approached. She was blushing profusely.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you," she whispered. "I wanted to let you know that I feel better now and to thank you again. And…I've decided to help you against the Daimons. I'm still not sure if I did the right thing by saving William Rigsby, but I'm grateful that you gave me the opportunity. I want other people to have the same chance."

She extended her right hand and Nick clasped it firmly. Although he had yet to thank her, he was acutely aware of how much Silvia helped him during the confrontation with Circe. Having her by his side made him much more confident that he could solve this mystery and added to his sense of purpose.

"We'll save all the victims of 7DD," declared Nicholas. "Both those with the mark, and those who inflict it."

Silvia nodded enthusiastically, making Nick feel resolute. He was convinced that the next time a Daimon appeared, they would be ready.

And that whoever was behind seven day death would be stopped.

End of Part 1

**Author's Note**

Thanks for reading part 1 of 'Seven Day Death'. I hope you have enjoyed this story so far. I intend to write and upload part 2 over the course of the next few months.


End file.
